


【朱白】驯养(四)

by RLParadox



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 居北 - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform, 龙宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLParadox/pseuds/RLParadox
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【朱白】驯养(四)

白宇病了一场。不大不小的感冒，拖了几天才好。整个人病怏怏的，干什么都没有精神。  
期间朱一龙也联系过他，只是叮嘱他好好休息，对那天发生的事只字未提。  
他不提，白宇也就不问。  
两人之间的相处一直如此。白宇是出于对先生的无条件信任加服从，朱一龙却只是不想让他越了界。  
直到白宇痊愈，也没人再提起先前的事，仿佛一切都未曾发生过。日子重回正轨，但似乎又在暗处滑向不可预知的深渊。  
  
白宇最近睡眠很差，他一次又一次梦见朱一龙亲手把他推向陌生人，冷漠而又决绝地转身离开。每每午夜惊醒，白宇都想拨通朱一龙的电话，却又在等待对方接听时挣扎着挂断。他怕打扰那人休息，更怕印证逃不过的噩梦。  
  
朱一龙对此却一概不知，他忙着筹备即将到来的活动——精心策划了几个月的拍卖会。这是万万不能出差错的，更是从老爷子手里夺权的绝佳机会。外表光鲜的娱乐公司私下经营着情色交易，这是圈子高层人尽皆知的秘密。说白了就是个合法又隐秘的卖春集团，有坚韧庞大的保护伞，涉及政界商圈的边边角角。  
拍卖会是一年一度的高潮，能来参会的都是各个领域有头有脸的人物，经由暗网直播，一晚便可吸金无数。先前都是由董事会一手筹办，此次全权交由朱一龙。董事会的几位老人都对他给予了厚望，毕竟也到了更迭换代的时候。为了今年的拍卖会，朱一龙着实下了一番功夫。从年初就开始物色人选，现已大致确定了参选商品。尤其是自己一手调教出来的白宇，更让拍卖会噱头大增。  
是时候收尾了。朱一龙注视白宇的档案良久，最终还是狠下了心。  
这次的拍卖大会，绝对不能失败。  
  
那人好几天没同自己联系了。  
白宇不死心地再次打开手机，失望地垂下眼睑。他隐约有种不好的预感，说不上来是什么感觉，但最近总是有些心慌意乱。朱一龙连前几日的慈善活动都没出席，他到底在忙些什么？还有前段日子发生的那些事，他依旧没等来一个解释。  
白宇烦躁地抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，心里有些窝火。他深知自己现在的状态很不对，更不符合条约里的守则。白宇控制不住自己对朱一龙的感情，他想去了解他的一切，更想得到他的回应。白纸黑字的条例讲得很清楚，两人只是互惠互利的合作关系。肉体纠缠也不过是调教所必需的一环，双方都能从彼此身上撷取利益，这才是签订契约的宗旨。  
可他认真了。也许在见到朱一龙的那一晚，他就当了真。  
还是去把话说清楚吧。我怎么想的…都告诉他。他接受也好，不接受也罢，哪怕从头到尾都是我自作多情，也不会比现在更糟了。白宇暗自下定决心，径直去公司找朱一龙。  
  
“请问，朱总在吗？最近他好像都没来现场，我有些事想跟他谈一下。”  
“啊，是白先生呀。朱总没跟您说吗？他前些天被调去上海分公司了。”  
“什么？！”  
“您不知道吗...好像是董事长的指令…”  
白宇僵在那里，半晌说不出话来。同白宇年龄相仿的前台姑娘被他盯得红了脸，小声询问他是否还有什么事。  
“抱歉…”白宇缓过神来，装作若无其事地转身离去，眉目间却布满阴霾。  
  
白宇在车里静坐良久，他靠着椅背点了根烟，试图让自己冷静下来。狠吸一口烟，浓烈的尼古丁呛得白宇溢出了眼泪。  
他不要我了？  
白宇抹一把眼睛，泪珠止不住滚落；他哆哆嗦嗦地打开手机通讯录，点进置顶联系人，却迟迟不肯摁下拨号键。  
他心底没来由地感到害怕。他怕打电话给朱一龙，怕听到答案。  
如果他说他不要我了…  
如果他说，他根本就…不需要我的话...  
仅仅是想想就感觉要了命。  
“咚咚咚——我来啦”——竟然是朱一龙发来的简讯！他是知道自己去找过他了吗？白宇如同被下判决书般深吸一口气，紧张地点开了短信。  
“来ZB BAR见我。”  
先生不是去上海了吗…白宇疑惑又欣喜。他揉了揉发红的眼圈，对着镜子整理一番后踩下油门驶向ZB BAR。  
  
ZB BAR内。  
“白先生是吧？客人已经在等您了。我来为您带路，这边请。”  
白宇一进门就被服务生引到了二楼单间。  
“就是这一间，请进。”  
白宇憋了一肚子话想说给朱一龙听。他想最后再赌一次，如果输了，就彻底屈服。  
“先生…！”  
“小白，恭喜你，到今天准备阶段就结束了。你很优秀，也没花我多少时间，你真的做得很好。”男人柔和的嗓音由远及近，眸子里透着说不出的深情与诚恳。  
白宇的大脑轰隆一声死了机，半张的嘴怎么也说不出话来，满溢的情感堵在喉咙口却无法宣泄。他做不到质问男人温柔的眼眸，做不到抱着破釜沉舟的态度寻求一个答案。  
我有好多话想问你，可是…  
只要有你，哪怕只是这样…  
朱一龙的脸在白宇眼前逐渐放大，那人独特的气息铺天盖地席卷而来，一个简单的拥抱却如同一场海啸。“小白，你真是我的骄傲。你是我很优秀的宠物。”  
先生的…宠物？  
果然只是宠物吗。  
白宇想失望地推开男人，想有骨气地扭头就走，可最终只是僵在那里，任凭男人抱着。他知道朱一龙是在安慰他，哄骗他，欺瞒他；更知道这样的话背后一定有其目的，不然也不会把自己约到这里见面。可他还是如此轻而易举地落入朱一龙的陷阱，甚至心甘情愿地为他堕落下去。  
“小白，有些事我要告诉你。”  
“嗯。”  
  
白宇终于等到了一个解释，只是这答案太过残忍。朱一龙告诉了他有关拍卖会的事，并解释前两次都是对他的进一步调教，算是让他提前适应一下。不仅如此，朱一龙也坦言有客人在隔壁房间等候，希望白宇能好好表现，届时拍卖人气才会飙升。  
有些话已经不必再问出口了。白宇想着，他最后还是赌输了。  
可是真的很不甘心啊。  
“先生，您爱过我吗。”  
朱一龙眼中闪过一丝诧异，他发现自己竟无法直视白宇的双眼。“小白，我们不是说好…”  
“我知道，我都知道。”白宇咧嘴笑了笑，语调夹杂着悲戚的颤音，“从第一晚您对我说‘你做得很好’开始，我就很喜欢听您夸奖我。时间过得越久，我也越来越喜欢你。先生，我喜欢你。”  
朱一龙目光有些躲闪。  
“因为我爱你，所以不管你要我做什么，我都愿意做。哪怕您毫不留情地把我推向别人，我也不曾恨过您。”  
“小白…”  
白宇用手指抵住朱一龙的唇，没让他继续说下去。  
“先生，你可不能不要我喔。”  
“我会乖乖遵守契约，做您最优秀的宠物。所以…”白宇哽咽了一下，故作轻松地耸了耸肩，旋即抱紧朱一龙，“你可千万别不要我啊。”

天已大亮。  
朱一龙整夜未眠，白宇毅然决然离去的背影在他脑海中挥之不去。那身影如同视死如归的将士，明知无法幸免于难，却还是坚守着某个信念奔赴战场。  
在他的印象里，白宇始终是笑着的。他笑着接受这一切，笑着说我爱你，如今甚至能笑着执行朱一龙指派的命令。  
朱一龙原以为白宇得知拍卖会的真相会哭闹一场，直接跟他翻脸也说不定。可白宇竟坦然地接受了这一切，不费自己一丝心力，这样一来拍卖会已然全在他的掌控之中。  
这对他或许是件好事吧？  
或许是吧。  
他是个凡事都要权衡利弊的生意人，可现在却无法说服自己去掉或许二字。  
“因为我爱你，所以不管你要我做什么，我都愿意做”  
“你可千万别不要我啊”  
白宇哭红的鼻尖儿在他眼前不停打转，呓语般重复的这几句，倔强地抹着泪儿强挤出来的笑，都在折磨摧垮朱一龙理智的神经。  
不是说好这只是场交易吗。  
如果谁都不曾动感情，怎会走到这种两难的境地。  
“咚咚咚”  
蓦然响起的敲门声将深陷沼泽之中的朱一龙拖拽出来，纠结挣扎的思绪只甩出了两滴泥点子便消失不见。  
“进来。”  
“朱总，那边的准备工作很顺畅，商品的排程也都已确认完毕。”  
朱一龙接过秘书呈递的商品确认书，胡乱翻看了几页，最后把目光定格在了章远那一栏。  
“吩咐下去，别让井然知道拍卖日期。”  
“嗯？井先生？有什么问题吗？”  
“这次拍卖可能得把井然排除在外。”朱一龙指了指章远的档案，意味深长地挑了挑眉，“也不知道这家伙都做了些什么。”  
“诶？那章远...没什么问题吧？”  
“应该没什么问题。”  
“那就好，”秘书如释重负得松了口气，“因为章远和白宇，S俱乐部的参加者可是多了一倍。”说到这儿她顿了顿，“董事长他也希望您能继承父业。”  
“...这我知道。”  
朱一龙几不可闻地轻叹一声，这个他当然知道。不然自己这几年的努力是为了些什么呢。  
目光流转，桌上白宇的相片正对他灿烂地笑着。  
这样想来，白宇他又是为了什么呢。


End file.
